thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150226183144/@comment-25162335-20150227211334
It takes us more than half an hour to calm Cole down. After Kas's grand declaration that Kyle and Katie are gone he fell into a state of shock. When that happened the other retreated to a safe distance and let me and Kas to deal with it. I can't blame them, Cole looked like he was about to start screaming. After a lot of complaining and promises that we'll be back and that we'll be fine we manage to get Cole to the our room and convince him to try to sleep. When we close the door Kas drags me to her room. "We have to find them!" she says before the door is even closed. "Of course we do!" But how? "Susie this is a little creepy, please show yourself." Kas gives me a weird look but then she gets it. Susie materialises a couple of meters away from us. "Why did you turn invisible in your own room?" Kas asks her. She shrugs. "Reflex really, didn't mean to. Sorry." She looks at the ground embarrassed. "Did everyone leave the training room?" I ask her. "Yeah, Andria left right after you did. She seemed to be in a hurry." The way she says it sounds like she knows something or she wants us to understand something. "So me and Raphael decided to leave too." "That's another thing that's different today." I say mostly talking to myself. Both stare at me. "There were no soldiers today outside of the training room." I explain. Kas understands what I'm saying but Susie looks confused. "Ever since we came here there are always soldiers close to us, just out of sight, like they are expecting us to make a bad move." I explain again. She looks shocked. I guess before we come here either there were no soldiers or they just didn't know they've been watched. "How did you know? If no one else knows how do you know?" Kas looks at me and I shrug. No point in hiding anymore, I don't think we'll be staying here for much longer. "Remember when she said that she can only see very well?" Kas asks Susie while pointing at me. Susie nods. "Well she lied. All of her senses are enhanced." I glare at her. That wasn't a very nice way of saying it. She smirks. "So anyway." I say trying to change the subject. "Removing the soldiers could only mean one thing. Now that Scott and the twins are out of the picture they probably don't think we are much of a threat. After all their powers are the most dangerous." Kas crosses her hands. "Oh really?" "That's a good thing. It means we can go looking for them without anyone tailing us." "Can you...hear them?" "I tried but it's not like I can understand which heartbeat is theirs. Unless they talk I can't know where they are." "So why are they not talking?" Kas asks an edge to her voice. "Let's not panic. Maybe they are in those rooms I can't listen in." "There are rooms you can't listen in? Whatever, don't answer that, we don't have time." Kas is about to say something else but then she stops like she just remembered something. "What about those siblings we rescued?" She turns to Susie. "You said that they decided they didn't want to stay or at least that's what they told you." Susie nods. "Has this happened before? You rescuing kids and then never seeing them again, being told that they decided to take their chances on their own?" Susie looks at the floor again, looking guilty. She nods. "And you just ignored it? You had to know they were lying!" I snap at her. "Don't lecture me! You are not any better! How many times did you ignore shady things because you knew that in here is a lot better than out there, even if they are lying to you! We all just want to be safe!" I can't really argue with that. "So should we assume that Kyle and Katie are with the kids we rescued?" Kas says getting back to the point. "I have no idea." I say, "I think we should try finding someone in charge to tell us what's going on first." "And if they ignore us?" Kas asks. "We'll search for them on our own." I walk towards the door and Kas follows. "Would you like me to come with you?" Susie asks. "No you don't have to get in trouble too." I tell her. Kas looks at me when we step out of the room. "Are we going to get in trouble?" "Who knows? I thought you liked getting in trouble." She smirks again. We decide to head towards one of those rooms on the top floors. We've been told that the "important people" are there. "So I was thinking..." I guess now isn't a very good time to talk about it but I doubt we'll find a better one. "We obviously can't stay here. So where are we going to go?" "Not to mention that Scott doesn't really want to leave." Kas reminds me. "We can't go anywhere till he gets back and then we'll have to convince him to leave. That won't be easy." "But where are gonna go?" "Don't know, I guess we'll wonder around trying not to get captured or killed." She shrugs. "But that's not a way to live your life and I thought we wanted to fight back." "So what do you suggest? It sounds like you have an idea in mind." "Pluto." Kas stops so fast and turns to me so abruptly that I almost collide with her. She stares at me hard for a second and when she is about to start yelling at me, at least I assume she would yell at me, a door opens. "What do you think you are doing here?" It's a man in a uniform I've never seen before. He looks important enough so I guess we could ask him. Honestly I would do anything right now in order not to have Kas yell at me. I shouldn't have suggested it but I really don't want them to be out there on their own when we leave Quantum and I know that if Kas agrees with me the others might listen too. "We want to know where our friends are. Kyle and Katie." I tell him. He looks at me blankly and when I'm about to believe he has no idea what I'm talking about he talks again. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier but your friends are sick and you can't visit them. Also you can't be here, you must leave immediately." He tries moving us towards the stairs. "Sick?" Kas asks, "And you didn't think you should have told us? We want to see them now!" "You can't. We wouldn't want you to get sick too." "Oh how nice of you!" I tell him. I can tell from the look that Kas gives me that she understood that he is lying too. "How about the kids, Chris and Maddie, did they leave?" Kas asks him. "Yes we already told you that they didn't want to stay here so they left." Again, a lie. "In that case we would like to see the Colonel. I'm sure that if we talk to him he will let us see our friends." Kas presses. "You can't see the Colonel. He is a busy man." He is starting to get angry now. "OK sure we'll schedule an appointment." I say while dragging Kas away. I stop once we are in a safe distance. "The hell did you do that for? The Colonel was somewhere close! We could have pressed a little more!" "Yes I know he was there! Shh! I'm trying to listen." What I manage to hear is the end of a conversation a man I'm pretty sure is the Colonel is having on the phone. He is talking to a person named Cross and he is telling him that Kingfisher is goning to plan something. Who the hell is Kingfisher?